Company
by NotJustADaydreamer
Summary: Even Peridot needs company from time to time, though she is not too willing to accept that fact. (Lapidot.)


Lapis walked up to Peridot and sat down next to her. Peridot looked rather agitated, and even more so with Lapis' presence. "Hey, Peridot." Lapis said, try to sound friendly. Peridot looked up at Lapis and narrowed her eyes.

"Hello, Lazuli." she said rather sourly. "What do you want?"

Lapis tried to keep her voice kind. "I just thought, you look kind of upset, and I thought you could use some company." She smiled at Peridot.

Peridot snorted. "What makes you think that? 'Company' will not aid my mood at all." Peridot stated.

Lapis was getting aggravated now. "Why won't it?" she asked.

"I have no time for stupid emotions, I have much better things to do than rely on someone else for comfort."

Lapis crossed her arms. "Like what?"

Peridot looked dumbfounded for a moment. Lapis smirked. "Well, um, nothing, at the moment, but I'd much rather sit here with my own thoughts the have you around."

Lapis was rather agitated now. "Sheesh, I was only trying to help!" she said, her voice raised slightly.

"Tried, and FAILED to help." Peridot said.

Now Lapis was mad. "Why do you always have to be like this?! Haven't you ever liked a single person in your life?!" she screamed.

She had an icy stare locked on Peridot. "Of course I have." Peridot muttered.

Lapis stared at Peridot. "Oh, I see, you just don't like me." Peridot glanced up at Lapis. All the anger on her face was gone.

"I never said I didn't like you." she said quietly.

Lapis looked surprised. "Then why are you always like this around me?"

"What do you mean, 'like this'?" Peridot asked.

"You know, like, you're always easily irritated. Mostly with me." Peridot furrowed her brow.

"I just don't like anyone bothering me." she muttered. "It allows me to be much more sufficient with my work and thoughts." she paused for a moment. "And for some reason you seem to distract me more that anyone else." she added.

Lapis smiled and nudged Peridot's shoulder. "You know, you have to let some people in.

"Why's that?" Peridot remarked.

"You'll get lonely, and before you know it, when you do need help, no one will be there for you." Lapis said softly.

"Ha, I never need help." Peridot stated. Lapis looked down at Peridot.

"I dunno," she said playfully. "even the smartest gems need help sometimes."

Peridot smiled. "Don't you mean smartest _gem_?" This made Lapis giggle slightly. When Lapis was done laughing, Peridot said, "You know Lazuli, you're not so bad after all."

Lapis snorted. "Gee, thanks." But she knew Peridot was being sincere.

"Now come here." Lapis said, spreading her arms.

"Huh?" Peridot responded, very confused.

"It's called a hug." Lapis said. "You're supposed to wrap your arms around each other, Steven taught me it."

"Oh, I've done that before, but on Homeworld it was so rarely done we had no name for it. Besides, what's the point?" she questioned. Lapis thought for a moment. This time, Peridot was being kind with it.

"Well," Lapis said. "sometimes you do it when you're happy, and sometimes you do it to make someone feel better." she explained plainly. "In this situation I feel it could work either way." Lapis smiled at Peridot.

"I don't know...I think I'm good."

"Aww c'mon Peri, just this ONE time!"

Peridot chuckled. "I can say with absolute certainty that this will not be the only time."

"Pllleeeeeeaaaassssee!" Lapis whined.

"Lapis, for the last time, no." Peridot said, slightly irritated.

"Too bad!" Lapis shouted as she hugged Peridot with all her might. Peridot struggled against Lapis' hold.

"LAZULI, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" she screamed. She tried to squirm out of Lapis' hug, but found she was much stronger than her. "Lazuli! Put me down you clod!"

"Not gonna happen." Lapis mumbled sweetly. Peridot started kicking and thrashing as Lapis pulled her up on her lap.

"Please put me down!" Peridot said.

"Mm mmm." Lapis shook her head in dissagreement.

After a few more minutes, Peridot stopped struggling against Lapis' tight grip and begrudgingly relaxed. "This is really gonna get me to like you." she mumbled sarcastically. Lapis loosened her hold slightly, and Peridot found the hug was actually quite comfortable, when she wasn't being strangled. Peridot returned the hug, and and nestled into Lapis slightly. Lapis beamed with happiness, pulling Peridot a little closer.

"See, you like it!" Lapis said.

"No, I don't." Peridot murmured, blushing.

"Yes you do."

Peridot scoffed. "Just because I have succumbed to your odd ritual does not mean I enjoy it." she lied. _It kinda does._ Lapis thought. In secret, Peridot really did enjoy the hug, but Lapis did indeed know this, so it wasn't really much of secret. Peridot just pretended she didn't like the hug, and that Lapis didn't know. Peridot blushed at her thoughts, and snuggled into Lapis. Lapis smiled with absolute joy, and after a few moments, she placed Peridot back in her original spot. Peridot hurumphed and crossed her arms as she was set down. "Don't ever do that again."

Lapis squinted her eyes and smirked. "I can say with absolute certainty that this will not be the only time." she said in a stupid voice, mocking Peridot's words. Peridot scowled.

"Oh, grow up, Lazuli." she muttered.

"Gems don't age, we're already grown up, I thought you knew that, being the smartest gem and all." Peridot turned to retort, but Lapis had already gotten up to start walking off, but not before bopping Peridot on the nose with her finger.

Peridot watched the blue gem walk off, rubbing her nose like it had hurt, scowling. "Stupid Earth customs," she muttered under her breath. "of all gems it had to be Lazuli..."

"...Lapis Lazuli..."

"..to keep me company."


End file.
